Misteri di Teater Kamiyama
by Mlle. Kagamine Neko
Summary: sementara siswa/i yang lain menikmati liburan musim panas aku dan anggota klub sastra lainnya sibuk meneliti kasus perampokan di teater kamiyama-terima kasih kepada chitanda-tersangka utamanya adalah Teru, pria yang mengidap autisme yang berperan menjadi kucing cheshire dalam drama tersebut. tapi mungkinkah pelaku sebenarnya adalah Hikari, sahabat baiknya?


**Disclaimer**: Hyouka ditulis Honobu Yonezawa, animenya diproduksi Kyoto Animation. Jelas-jelas bukan milik saya.

**Cerita terinspirasi dari: **The Mystery of the Pantomime Cat by Enid Blyton

.

.

**-Misteri di Teater Kamiyama-**

**Prolog**

**Telepon dari Chitanda**

Mimpiku terusik oleh suara telepon rumah yang berdering sejak lebih dari lima menit yang lalu. Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan melihat jam di sisi tempat tidurku. Masih pukul tujuh pagi. Siapa sih yang menelpon sepagi ini di liburan musim panas? Orang-orang seharusnya menikmati liburan mereka dengan bangun lebih siang dan bermalas-malasan saat cuaca sepanas ini. Ya... setidaknya itu hal yang akan dilakukan seorang _energy saver_ untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas—selain mengerjakan tugas yang menggunung, tentunya.

Jadi, kuputuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Paling-paling itu hanya Satoshi yang seperti liburan musim panas tahun lalu, memintaku membantunya mengerjakan tugas musim panas. Enak saja, biar dia mengerjakannya sendiri.

Hening.

Sepertinya teleponnya sudah berhenti berdering. Baguslah... sekarang aku bisa kembali ti...

_Kriiing..._

...dur? Ah, orang itu belum menyerah sepertinya. Atau mungkin itu telepon yang sangat penting? Jika iya, berarti bukan untukku. Mungkin itu dari kantor otou-san... atau teman Tomoe. Sudahlah, yang jelas aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu tidurku untuk mengangkat telpon yang diletakkan jauh dari kamarku. Tidak, aku tidak ingin berjalan jauh—dari kamarku di lantai dua ke ruang keluarga di lantai satu. Tidak, tidak... aku tidak mau.

_Kriiing..._

Tapi semakin lama aku mengabaikannya, suaranya semakin mengganggku. Bicara soal dering telepon, aku baru menyadari kalau suaranya terlalu nyaring. Catat ini, Houtarou, jangan lupa untuk mengecilkan volumenya.

_Kriiing..._

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menyerah. Aku menyibakkan selimutku, dan hendak beranjak dari kasur, ketika aku mendengar suara kaki yang berlari diatas lantai kayu kemudian, "Moshi-moshi, dengan kediaman Oreki,"

Itu suara kakakku, syukurlah ia sudah mengangkatnya. Ingatkan aku untuk berterima kasih padanya kapan-kapan.

Aku kembali berbaring di kasur, berusaha bersantai, kemudian aku mulai menutup mataku dan bersiap untuk kembali bermimpi.

"Eeh? Houtarou?"

Akh. Sial, ternyata itu memang telepon untukku. Kuharap kali ini kakakku mau bekerja sama dengan mengatakan "Sepertinya dia masih tidur, kalau dia bangun akan ku sampaikan pesanmu."

"Ah, tentu! Akan kupanggilkan dia, tunggu sebentar ya!"

...

Sayangnya tidak terjadi seperti yang kuharapkan.

Baka Aneki.

Mengatakan itu dengan bahagia.

Sementara itu, suara langkah kaki kakku semakin lama semakin jelas. Akupun sebenarnya juga tidak rela mengorbankan waktuku untuk menjawab telpon—entah dari siapa itu aku tidak peduli. Maka, aku menarik selimut dan membalikkan badan, serta merancang skenario seolah aku masih tertidur lelap.

_Brak! _

"Houtarou-kun!"

Dia seharusnya tidak perlu membanting pintu dan berteriak seperti itu. Hampir saja jantungku melompat keluar dibuatnya. Orang normal mungkin akan langsung terbangun begitu mendengar suara yang menggelegar seperti itu, meskipun begitu aku masih memainkan sandiwaraku. Ini semua demi menyimpan tenagaku.

Ia menghampiriku, lalu mengguncang tubuhku dengan tenaga yang diluar akal sehat, "Houtarou! Bangun!"

Sudah kubilang jangan berteriak!

Kalau sudah begini aku tidak bisa berpura-pura tertidur lagi. Jika aku tetap memaksakan untuk meneruskan sandiwaraku, kakakku mungkin akan melompat ke atas tubuhku. Maka, aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain membuka salah satu mataku, menatapnya dengan malas—seolah aku memang baru bangun tidur—dan mengeluh, "Mm...?"

"Houtarou, ada telpon untukmu!" Aneki menatapku dengan mata hijaunya yang berbinar.

Aku memberinya tatapan bilang-aku-sedang-sibuk, tapi dia membalasku dengan tatapan pokoknya-angkat-teleponnya. Aku mengabaikannya dengan kembali menarik selimutku sampai kepala kemudian memunggunginya. Tiba-tiba ia meraih dan menarik selimutku dengan paksa. Sebelum menyadari apa-apa, Tomoe menarik lenganku hingga aku jatuh dari tempat tidur. Dan bukannya memberiku kesempatan untuk berdiri, ia menyeretku keluar dari kamar, berbelok, lalu menuruni tangga. Bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan teriakkanku setiap kali anggota badanku terbentur anak tangga atau tembok.

Sebenarnya kau ini apa, Aneki?

Kami tiba di ruang tamu. Kakakku cepat-cepat menempelkan gagang telepon ke telingaku—bahkan saat aku belum sempat berdiri dengan tegak. Aku menatap tajam kakakku sebelum akhirnya berbicara, "Hm..."

"Ah... moshi-moshi Oreki-san. Ini Chitanda," jawab suara familiar di seberang telepon.

Chitanda? Kupikir siapa sampai kakakku bersikap terlampau antusias tadi.

"Ah... iya ada apa?" Jawabku malas-malasan, kemudian menguap.

"Ano... aku mengganggu tidurmu ya?"

"Tidak masalah, ada apa Chitanda?" Kuharap hal ini bukan sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan panjang lebar. Aku ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri percakapan ini agar aku bisa kembali tidur.

"Ah... begini, Oreki-san, apa kau suka pertunjukkan theater?"

"Theater?"

"Ano... aku masih punya dua tiket pertunjukan untuk sore ini. Rencananya aku akan pergi bersama Kaho-san. Tapi... sepertinya dia harus menjaga kuil, sementara tiketnya sudah terlanjur kubeli dan aku tidak ingin tiket ini jadi sia-sia. Karena itu," suaranya kecil sekali. Aku nyaris tidak mendengar ucapannya—nanti dulu, apa katanya tadi? Menonton pertunjukkan theater... aku dan Chitanda? Berdua?

Jantungku mendadak berdebar, rasanya aneh sekali... apakah perasaanku saja atau ini... seperti kencan?

"Aa... theater ya... aku..." mendadak bicaraku tergagap seperti ini. Apa? Apa yang harus kujawab? Kenapa rasanya gugup sekali? Ayolah Houtarou, pikir! Kasihan Chitanda pergi sendirian—tapi kalau aku menerima ajakannya, maka rencanaku untuk tinggal di rumah dan bermalas-malasan akan kacau. Ya, aku tidak ingin apapun atau siapapun merusak rencanaku. Lagipula dia bisa mengajak orang lain, bukan?

Aku mengela napas, berharap agar aku tidak terlalu merasa bersalah padanya, "Maaf Chitanda aku—hkhhh!"

Seseorang menarik kerah piyamaku, bisa kutebak itu kakakku. Ya, itu memang dia. Mata hijaunya menatapku penuh ancaman. Dibalik tatapannya itu tersirat bahwa ia menyuruhku—memaksa, lebih tepatnya—untuk menerima undangan Chitanda. Itu membuat bulu kudukku merinding seketika, seolah kakakku akan menelanku bulat-bulat jika aku membelot. Lalu kubalas dengan tatapan memelas yang berarti 'kenapa?' dan ia menjawab, dengan tatapan yang sama namun dengan maksud yang berbeda; 'terima saja atau akan kubuat tanganmu cedera!' seraya mempererat cengkramannya pada kerah piyamaku.

"Oreki-san?" Chitanda memastikan bahwa aku masih menerima telponnya.

Tapi itu terdengar seperti desakkan agar aku cepat menjawab ajakannya, bagiku.

Akhirnya aku menyerah, "Kita bertemu taman kota pukul tiga," kataku, pasrah. Saat itu jugalah kakakku melepaskan cengkramannya.

Nyawaku terselamatkan.

Terdengar pekikan bahagia di seberang telpon, "Benarkah? Baiklah! Aku akan datang tepat waktu! Sampai jumpa sore nanti,"

"Hm..."

Lalu teleponnya terputus.

Kuletakkan lagi gagang teleponnya di tempat semula, lalu berbalik menatap kakakku.

"Kau puas seka—"

"APA ITU TADI PACARMU, HOUTAROU?" tiba-tiba ia langsung menghampiriku, menatapku lekat-lekat, jarak wajahnya dengan wajahku hanya satu sentimeter.

"Ap... apa yang—"

"Akhirnya adikku memiliki kekasih!" katanya, dengan nada bahagia.

"Tunggu dulu kau salah—"

"Aku tidak percaya! Adikku, seorang Oreki Houtarou—"

"ANEKI!"

"Huh?"

"Kau salah paham, dia itu... temanku," aku membesit hidung untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipiku, "dia ketua klub sastra tahun ini, ano..." bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada kakakku?

Tomoe menghela napas, "Sayang sekali, setahuku jarang sekali kau menerima telepon dari anak perempuan. Habis, biasanya yang menelponmu kan, paling-paling hanya Satoshi-kun. Aku sempat khawatir kalau kau akan berakhir sebagai homoseksual."

"Itu tidak lucu, aneki..." geramku.

Ia tertawa, "Aku hanya bercanda, Houtarou-kun." Menepuk-nepuk kepalaku lalu berjalan menuju ke ruang makan.

Terdengar suara pintu kulkas dibuka, kemudian suara kursi yang digeser, "Houtarou, sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu, masih ada croissant di sini," katanya dari dapur.

Sarapan... bukan ide yang buruk, aku sudah mulai lapar juga. Kulangkahkan kakiku, menyusul kakakku ke ruang makan.

Satu hal yang masih membuatku sedikit kesal.

Bahkan saat liburan, aku tidak bisa menyimpan tenagaku dengan maksimal.

-**TO BE CONTINUED**-

**Catatan Penulis**: apa kabar semuanya? Saya harap kalian semua sehat dan selalu dalam keadaan baik. Amiin. Yah, saya kembali lagi setelah hiatus cukup—atau sangat—lama dengan fanfiction multichap yang baru.

Omong-omong, ini pertama kalinya saya menulis sebuah fanfiction di luar Naruto. Dan saya harap hasilnya tidak terlalu mengecewakan, atau terlalu aneh. Well, tapi saya sudah mencoba memberikan yang terbaik.

Oh ya, fic ini plotnya sebagian besar—terutama di bagian misterinya, terinspirasi dari novel karya Enid Blyton; Pasukan Mau Tahu: Misteri di Teater Kecil..

Ah, terakhir, maaf saya hanya menulis sedikit kali ini. sebab ini baru prolognya, meskipun begitu kritik dan sarannya ditunggu, ciao!

_Rararara_


End file.
